This Center of Excellence in Genomic Science (CEGS) assembles a multidisciplinary group of investigators to develop innovative technologies with the goal of imaging and mutating every developmentally important vertebrate gene. Novel "in toto imaging" tools make it possible to use a systems-based approach for analysis of gene function in developing vertebrate embryos in real time and space. These tools can digitize in vivo data in a systematic, high-throughput, and quantitative fashion. Combining in toto imaging with novel gene traps permits a means to rapidly screen for developmentally relevant expression patterns, followed by the ability to immediately mutagenize genes of interest. Initially, key technologies will be developed and tested in the zebrafish embryo due to its transparency and the ability to obtain rapid feedback. Once validated, these techniques will be applied to an amniote, the avian embryo, due to several advantages including accessibility and similarity to human embryogenesis. Finally, to monitor alterations in gene expression in normal and mutant embryos, we will develop new techniques for in situ hybridization that permit simultaneous analysis of multiple marker genes in a sensitive and potentially quantitative manner. Our goal is to combine real time analysis of gene expression on a genome-wide scale coupled with the ability to mutate genes of interest and examine global alterations in gene expression as a result of gene loss. Much of the value will come from the development of new and broadly applicable technologies. In contrast to a typical technology development grant, however, there will be experimental fruit emerging from at least two vertebrate systems (zebrafish and avian). The following aims will be pursued: [unreadable] Specific Aim 1: Real-time "in toto" image analysis of reporter gene expression. [unreadable] Specific Aim 2: Comprehensive spatiotemporal analysis of gene function of the developing vertebrate embryo using the FlipTrap approach for gene trapping. [unreadable] Specific Aim 3: Design of quantitative, multiplexed 'hybridization chain reaction' (HCR) amplifiers for in vivo imaging with active background suppression. [unreadable] Specific Aim 4: Data analysis and integration of data sets to produce a "digital" fish and a "digital" bird. The technologies and the resulting atlases will be made broadly available via electronic publication. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]